Strawberry, Alvin and The Great Escape!
Although it's tiled It's a Meaningful Life 2: The Rest of the Story, S.A.G.E. or Antonio and the Great Escape is a sequel to It's a Meaningful Life. It has a lesson in courage, like in Esther: The Girl Who Became Queen. Plot Petunia Rhubarb is a kind princess who clearly spreads joy anywhere, especially in Ninaborough. When she meets three pirates and three popstars, the artists at Big Idea Entertainment take you on an adventure through the belly of a shark, slavery reactions and pirates. They'll even turn their attention to... the biggest fish story of all time that has a league of its own - the dream video of every VeggieTales fan that marks the return of everyone's favorite motivationally challegened seafarers - The Pirates Who Don't Do Anything. They're back! And this time, this group of lazy slackers, and Alvin Simon and Theodore a group of pop star-singing chipmunks team up with a group of girls and break Mr. Marigold's slavery plan. But the pirates who don't do anything don't let on. They have hit a few snags. With four more days left, and as they scramble to come up with the money for some operations by doing very ridiculous things that the Marigolds suggest them to do, including building pyramids of sheep; the league and the Marigolds, of course, become very suspicious. Those operations cost lots and lots of fortunes! If Petunia is to stand a chance against the businessmen, drastic measures will be taken from being in the belly of a shark and making pirate impostors sing for a painter to pushing the captain overboard. When everyone is focused on this rotten plot, can a kind rhubarb help to get to the root of the problem? Will Alvin, Simon, Theodore and the Pirates find it in their hearts? What will the Marigolds do to the League, the pop stars, and The Pirates Who Don't Do Anything? Will the people of Ninaborough continue throwing huge tantrums and send Alvin, Simon and Theodore out of town? And when the smoke clears and the story ends, who will be left becoming true pirates who don't do anything? Watch the video as we find the answers and the inspiration to ponder others as VeggieTales presents a quest for eternal life, a battle for the kingdom and keep an eye out to see the next trick Alvin, Simon and Theodore have up their sleeves - or wherever. Be prepared for some drama, silliness, excitement, romance, danger, puppy love and laughs along the way, all while learning an important lesson on the power of courage! Synopsis On one moonlit night, three boys dressed up in sweatshirt-like dresses, one with glasses, and one with a baseball cap, arrive at a palace. Characters *Petunia Rhubarb as Barry *Larry, Mr. Lunt and Pa Grape as The Pirates Who Don't Do Anything *Jean-Claude Pea as Jude *Phillipe Pea as Reuben *Various french and american peas as cowboys and cowgirls *Karen as herself *T-Bot as herself *Shem, Bruce Onion, and Mr. Beet as The Veggie-Monks *Glamour Gourd, Sweater Gherkin and Hipster Carrot as themselves *Laura Carrot as Gingy *Ermie Asparagus as Sweet Demon *Madame Blueberry as Amber *Annie as Boo-Berry *Ellen as Rainbow *Sara Crewe as Raspberry *Emma Green as Sweet Lemon *Princess Eloise as Annie Oatmeal *Chog Norrius as Mr. Malab *Tom, Tod, Tim, Ted, Tad and Terry the Turnips as themselves *Dad Pea as The Warden Character Voices Songs *I Won't Go to Beans *Those Marigold Dunces are Up to No Good! *Fulfilling Hopes and Dreams (The Journey to a New World) *What is Up with My Girlfriend? *A Thousand Years *A Mess Down in Egypt (in the credits, from Moe and the Big Exit) Running Gags Silly Song None What We Have Learned song None Kid They Got a Letter From None Trivia *Buzz Lightyear and Sheriff Woody, from the "Toy Story" movies, are mentioned a few times. However, in the "Journey of a New World", Larry's costume is recycled from the Toy Story movies. *This episode does not have the theme song before the actual show begins, just like "LarryBoy and the Rumor Weed", "The Star of Christmas", etc. *The scene with Alvin's face after a cannonball zooms past became an internet meme. *Aside from the lesson, this episode has a few connections toward A Chipmunk Christmas. *In the scene with the angel giving Alvin a magical bible at the end of the film, the wagon being pulled by a Rockwell football player has Mr. Marigold's riches on them. During the battle, Mr. Marigold and his henchmen were thrown into the sea and bouncing around like peas on a skillet, so the fact that Stewart Green, Morty Bumble, and the people of Rockwell rounded up all the Marigolds' worthless junk (clothes, toys, books), and portraits of past rulers perhaps suggesting there were casualties from the fighting, or showing that Stewart, Morty and everyone in Rockwell pretended to be Vikings, raided Ninaborough and took the Marigolds' valuables. *A townsperson broke the fourth wall when he said "I barely don't even have a part in this show!!!". *The episode itself looked like it was made during a period between "Merry Larry and the True Light of Christmas" and "Veggies in Space: The Fennel Frontier". *Wiley and Sons Floss Camp is a redressed version of O'Gill's Dental Floss Farm (The Wonderful Wizard of Ha's). *Ninaborough is a combination of Bumblyburg, Tootanny, and the Barber-Barian territory. **Speaking of Tootanny, Mr. Marigold's lair looks identical to Luntar's Lair. *In "Journey of a New World", the early settlements of Ninaborough is Dodgeball City. *Adapted as a parody of the 2015 film "It's a Wonderful Life: The Rest of the Story", it is a sequel to It's a Meaningful Life, occuring years after Stewart's death. It also serves as what you consider a prequel to A Chipmunk Christmas, as Alvin is a bit younger (personality-wise). **Even though it's a sequel to It's a Meaningful Life, this episode didn't focus on Stewart Green and his family. This instead focused on three superstars, responsible for their music rights, who get into a weird situation where a rich tycoon wants to turn the people in the town into slaves. *Some people mistakenly believe the Chipmunks were played by Shem, Bruce Onion, and Mr. Beet (weren't them Larry, Mr. Lunt and Pa Grape before?). *This may be the first episode since "The Little Drummer Boy" to not include the countertop scenes, the first since "Saint Nicholas" to not include the VeggieTales Theme Song, and the first since "Esther: The Girl Who Became Queen" to not use Bob. *Various nods toward both "Toy Story" and "Lyle the Kindly Viking" were made. *The blob of gelatin's line "We will bury you!" would be echoed again. *There are some mentionings in this episode that references It's a Meaningful Life like: **This episode does not have the VeggieTales Theme Song and Countertop, but there was a VeggieTales Theme Song and Countertop back in "It's a Meaningful Life". **Stewart Green and his family make a cameo in one of the pictures of the mayor's office. **A flashback of events that happened played at the beginning of the show. **Morty Bumble is in his picture. **If you look on the deck of the pirate ship, you can see one of the toy trains. **Munchy Crunchy Dream is mentioned by a canyon worker. **The football team Stewart coaches were in the courtroom. **Gabe the Conductor ran a cruise ticket booth. **Unlike It's a Meaningful Life, this episode that's spoofed on "It's a Wonderful Life 2: The Rest of the Story", does not have a similar storyline, nor share any connections. **"Goodnight Junior", "Meant to Be" and "110 Percent" were heard a few times. *The VeggieTales title was being considered of being dropped for this episode according to Mark Steele, Tim Hodge, Mike Nawrocki and Brian K. Roberts. *The first song, "I Won't Go to Beans" is to the tune of Imagine Dragons's "Demons", as "What is Up with My Girlfriend?" is to the tune of American Authors's "Best Day of My Life". *The costume department was nominated for an Academy award. *There are some ads in Ninaborough from previous shows: **Eat at Jolly Joe's! (The Pirates Who Don't Do Anything: a VeggieTales Movie) **See Lanny, Dennis, Alister and Stix of The Groovy Brothers! (Celery Night Fever) **Stuff-Mart (Madame Blueberry) **Need a saw? Order Buzz Saw Louie today! (The Toy That Saved Christmas) **Gus Auto. We put the customer first. (Saint Nicholas) **Umph! (LarryBoy and the Bad Apple) **Drink slushiees (Josh and the Big Wall) **Pizza Angel (Minnesota Cuke and the Search for Samson's Hairbrush) **Mountain Fishing Cabins (Minnesota Cuke and the Search for Noah's Umbrella) **Coming Soon: Dave and the Giant Pickle (Dave and the Giant Pickle) **Now Playing: Moe and the Big Exit (Moe and the Big Exit) **Join God's Army! Get a free flashlight! (Gideon: Tuba Warrior) **Mr. Slushy (Are You My Neighbor?) **Pre-orders are going on now! Order your Forgive-O-Matic (God Wants Me to Forgive Them?!?) **Nezzer Toys are the Best! (The Toy That Saved Christmas) **Vote now! (The Ultimate Silly Song Countdown) **Come see the amazing Aaron! (The Little Drummer Boy) **When in Tootanny, Rent a T-Bot robotic tour guide! (Veggies In Space: The Fennel Frontier) *In the Ion TV Broadcasts, Asteroid Cowboys (from Veggies in Space: The Fennel Frontier) was added in between and "A Thousand Years" was removed. Gallery Category:Episodes Category:Fanon Works Category:Movie spoof episodes Category:VeggieFan2000